Chronos
by Eren Lovett
Summary: Un viaje no deseado en el tiempo hace cambiar muchas cosas en la vida de Hermione Granger. Respuesta a Reto a la carta al pedido de Luzbelita. Regulus B./Hermione G.


_Hola! _

_Bien, aquí estoy otra vez jeje esta vez en respuesta a Reto a la Carta al pedido de **Luzbelita.** Linda espero que te guste que lo he hecho con mucho cariño para ti. Me alegra muchísimo haberte conocido, gracias por ser mi amiga, sabes que te quiero mucho ^.^ y bueno no quito más el tiempo así que a leer!_

_**Recomendación musical:** **The forever moments** de **Nightwish**, tal vez la letra no tiene nada qué ver pero me gustaría mencionar la canción porque fue la que me ayudó a crear una mis escenas favoritas. _

_**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K (listo) _

* * *

**Chronos**

A Hermione Granger se le había concedido un don muy especial, según sus padres. Tenía la habilidad de utilizar la magia ¿Por qué? Era un completo misterio, incluso para ella, pero estaba completamente fascinada el día que recibió su carta.

Mientras esperaba el ansiado día de su llegada a Hogwarts, había leído todo lo relacionado con aquel lugar y con el tipo de magia que allí aprendería, leyendo con impaciencia los libros que figuraban en la lista recibida con aquella carta.

Era el año de 1991. En aquel tiempo, no sabía que viviría la amarga experiencia de enfrentar una guerra, tampoco sabía que iba a participar en ella al lado de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Pero ¿Qué hubiera pasado, si Hermione Granger hubiera vivido durante la primera guerra por destruir al señor oscuro?

Eso no lo sabremos, pero nuestra imaginación puede hacer realidad muchas cosas, incluso transportar a nuestra querida castaña hacia el año de 1978, cuando Voldemort estaba en la cima de su poder.

¿Quieres imaginarlo?

**o0o**

Vamos a retroceder un poco el tiempo y vamos a enfocarnos hacia el año de 1978. Y echemos un vistazo a la Antigua y Noble casa Black, cuando Sirius Black, el hijo mayor de Orión y Walburga Black, había sido borrado del árbol genealógico por irse a vivir con los Potter, quedando Regulus, su hermano menor prácticamente como hijo único.

Regulus Black, era el hijo favorito del matrimonio Black, puesto que compartía con ellos el ideal de mantener el linaje puro de su familia. Él no había sido la excepción de pertenecer a la casa Slytherin en sus años en Hogwarts. Era, por decirlo de alguna forma, el orgullo de Orión y Walburga.

En aquel tiempo, el chico se encontraba cursando su séptimo año en el colegio, y para ese entonces él ya tenía muy bien fijadas sus metas. Quería ser un fiel servidor de Lord Voldemort, el mago más tenebroso que la sociedad mágica pudo haber conocido. Pero no podía serlo sin antes haber terminado Hogwarts. Así que mientras concluía el colegio, hacia pequeños trabajos para el señor oscuro. Y eso le tenía, por el momento satisfecho.

Un día, salió de la sala común de Slytherin después de un arduo entrenamiento de Quidditch, cómo odiaba que el Capitán siempre programara los entrenamientos tan temprano, antes de iniciar clases. Y ahora tenía que ir a su clase de Encantamientos. En su camino, siempre pasaba al lado de una peculiar estatua, una estatua que para su gusto era bastante fea, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba allí. Pero eso no le importaba.

Ese día, mientras pasaba junto a aquella estatua, volteó como siempre a verla. A pesar de que no le gustaba, había algo que llamaba su atención, tal vez era la fealdad de la estatua la que provocaba que el chico desviara su vista. Lo que pudo divisar no fue únicamente a la bruja jorobada, sino que también vio a una chica sentada justo enfrente de la estatua. Tenía abrazadas sus piernas y su rostro hundido en sus brazos, estaba temblando. Estaba llorando.

Regulus primero la miró con indiferencia, sino es que hasta despectivamente. Pero luego, la chica levantó su rostro, y lo primero que vio fue a Regulus. El chico nunca la había visto, ella llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts, pero en su pecho llevaba el escudo de Gryffindor. No le tomó mucha importancia puesto que, había miles de alumnos en ese castillo. Así que desvío su mirada de ella, y se dispuso a continuar con su camino.

—¿Sirius? ¿Eres Sirius Black?

La escuchó preguntar, primero se quiso asegurar que su hermano no se encontrara cerca. Por un instante había olvidado que su hermano Sirius ya no estudiaba más en Hogwarts.

Y el menor de los Black después de habérselo pensado durante unos segundos, dio media vuelta para enfrentar a la chica. ¿Cómo podía confundirlo con su hermano? Todo Hogwarts sabía perfectamente quién era Sirius Black, además, su hermano ya no estaba en el castillo.

—No, no puedes ser. Sirius no está en Slytherin. Pero se parecen tanto.

¿Quién era esa chica? Creo que ambos nos estaríamos preguntando quién era si estuviésemos en el lugar de Regulus.

—Soy su hermano— Respondió muy cautelosamente. Y la miró inexpresivamente.

Pero para serte sincera, no sé decirte quién de los dos se sorprendió más. Si la chica, por aquella revelación, o Regulus por la reacción de la muchacha.

—¿Quién eres? —Se atrevió al fin a preguntar, esa chica era realmente extraña. Y no era para menos, pues ¿Confundirlo con su hermano? Seguramente estaba loca.

—Me llamo Hermione Granger.

Sí, te dije que transportaríamos a la castaña hacia esos años, pero ahora te voy a platicar cómo llegó ella allí. Y no te vayas a sorprender por lo que te estoy a punto de revelar. Ahora pon mucha atención, pues vamos a volver a viajar, esta vez a adelantar el tiempo. Hacia 1997.

_Aquel era un día común y corriente, no había exámenes, no había que preocuparse por hechos relevantes, nada. Sólo seguir la misma rutina. Aunque Hermione, ese día había recibido una carta de sus padres; cada semana en el desayuno, una lechuza entraba exclusivamente para entregarle un sobrecito blanco. _

_Y ese día no había sido la excepción. _

_Después de haber terminado de comer, la castaña se encontraba en la lechucería, muy ocupada tratando de localizar la lechuza que siempre utilizaba para enviarles a sus padres su pequeña carta. Ella estaba segura de estar sola, pero había algo que especialmente la incomodaba en aquel lugar, pero realmente no le importó demasiado, lo único que quería era dejar la carta y salir de ahí lo más rápido que le fuera posible. _

_No era algo lo que la incomodaba, era alguien. Y ese alguien era Pansy Parkinson que estaba oculta observando cada movimiento que la castaña realizaba. Tenía algo planeado para esa tarde, y la pregunta que te vas a formular a continuación, no te preocupes, pues pronto te la voy a responder. Sé que te estoy mareando con todo esto, pero créeme que es necesario para que más adelante no te confundas. _

_Parkinson, como tú y yo muy bien sabemos, odiaba a Hermione tanto como Draco Malfoy la odiaba en algún momento atrás, ella la molestaba, e incluso le insultaba cada vez que se le presentaba alguna oportunidad, pero ese odio repentinamente creció más de lo que nos podemos imaginar. _

_La chica morena se quedó esperando a Hermione a las afueras de la lechucería, quería sorprenderla y después llevar a cabo su perfecto plan para deshacerse de ella. _

_Hermione, una vez segura de que la lechuza había emprendido su viaje, se dispuso a salir de allí con rapidez, necesitaba alejarse de eso que la incomodaba tanto, y justo cuando puso un pie del otro lado de la puerta, vio a Parkinson que la miraba con frialdad. La chica pensó por un momento que solo la insultaría y ambas seguirían con su camino pero, estaba completamente equivocada, Parkinson no dijo nada, hasta después de pasado un rato largo de silencio. _

—_Te odio, Granger. Y no sabes cuánto. _

_Sí, el tono de su voz y su mirada lo decían todo, ni siquiera tenía que decírselo a la castaña, pero quería hacerlo antes de abalanzarse sobre ella. En un ataque primitivo tomó entre sus manos el cuello de la castaña, quien solo atinó a posar sus manos sobre las de Parkinson para separarlas de su cuello. Sus ojos reflejaban el miedo que la invadió en ese momento. Pero después del susto vino la confusión; pues el objetivo de Parkinson no era ahorcarla hasta la muerte, su plan era aún más, cruel. _

_La mirada que le dirigía era para analizarla, quería buscar una cadena plateada que descansara en el largo cuello de Hermione, y cuando al fin logró divisarla, fue cuando le mencionó su odio y después se le fue encima, sólo para obtener la cadena entre sus manos. Era el Giratiempos lo que quería. _

_La confusión vino justo después de que Parkinson sacó el Giratiempos, Hermione no supo qué hacer en ese momento; sabía que ese pequeño objeto en manos de otra persona que no fuera ella era realmente peligroso. La castaña al ver su objeto más preciado en manos de Parkinson, se quedó paralizada, estaba helada, no sabía que le esperaría después de eso. Pues la morena comenzó a girarlo, y a girarlo. El número de vueltas que la morena le dio, nadie las supo. Cuando al fin Hermione logró reaccionar, le arrebató de sus manos el pequeño objeto, pero fue demasiado tarde_. _La sonrisa de Parkinson fue lo último que Hermione pudo apreciar con claridad, ya que después lo único que podía ver, eran imágenes borrosas.__ Cuando todo dejó de dar vueltas, Hermione estaba en la lechucería de nuevo, pero tenía que averiguar, en qué año se encontraba, o en el mejor de los casos qué hora era. _

_El castillo parecía ser el mismo, a excepción de que veía caras que nunca en su vida había visto, estaba desesperada, y también asustada, pues al fin había comprobado que había viajado varios años atrás ¿Cuántos? Era lo que más le preocupaba ahora. Caminó por todo el castillo reconociendo objetos y lugares, pero caras… ninguna. No hasta que llegó al tercer piso._

_¡Vamos, no me mires así! Que Hermione estará bien. Y, bueno supongo que ahora estas pensando que Pansy no tenía motivos suficientes para hacerle eso a Hermione, pero yo te digo que sí los tenía, más que nada, fue un ataque de celos… Sí, leíste bien, celos. Ambos sabemos lo enamorada que Pansy estaba de Draco. _

_Esa es una historia que otro día te contaré, por ahora sólo puedo darte algunos detalles, como por ejemplo: Ese ataque de celos fue porque, había descubierto un pequeño romance entre Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, y muy ingenuamente, había creído que si se deshacía de Hermione, podía conquistar completamente a Draco y así ser ella la única chica en la vida del rubio. _

_Sé perfectamente que Hermione ya no volvería a utilizar su Giratiempos, pero siempre hay excepciones, sobre todo porque a Hermione le gustaba estudiar más de la cuenta, pero creo comprenderla, pues ¿Te imaginas que fascinante podría ser descubrir que perteneces a un mundo mágico? Supongo que ha de ser una experiencia única y quisieras saber más y más de lo que hay en ese otro mundo, así que la chica de nuevo había escogido materias que tenían el mismo horario. Y Dumbledore muy amablemente le volvió a conceder el privilegio de utilizar un Giratiempos. _

_Como te había dicho, esa es una historia muy diferente y que en otra ocasión tendrás la oportunidad de leer, y ahora regresemos a 1978…_

Después de revelarse mutuamente su identidad no supieron qué hacer. Hermione estaba completamente aterrada. Estaba en una época de la cual no tenía información alguna, solo pequeños detalles y que Voldemort había comenzado a reclutar magos para su ejército mortífago.

Regulus se quedó parado justo frente a la chica, había olvidado por completo que tenía que asistir a clases.

Guardaron silencio, luego Hermione se levantó con dificultad, sus piernas estaban entumecidas así que cuando logró ponerse en pie, se tambaleo un poco.

—Perdona, pero ¿Qué año es éste? —Se aventuró al fin a preguntar, sabía que había viajado a la década de los 70's pero quería saber con exactitud la fecha.

El chico la miró con extrañeza y Hermione se sintió incómoda, así que desvió su mirada hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera el rostro de Regulus.

—1978—Respondió. Esta vez su indiferencia había sido olvidada. Esa chica le había llamado la atención. A cualquier chico le hubiera llamado la atención por su comportamiento tan raro. Era como si hubiese viajado en el tiempo. Cosa extraña porque nunca se ha sabido de un mago o alguna bruja que haya llegado del futuro o del pasado.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Sirius?

Sí, tenía que encontrar a Sirius, y en ese momento su cerebro se bloqueó casi completamente, había hecho mal sus cuentas, y por un instante creyó que el padrino de su mejor amigo todavía estaba en Hogwarts, estudiando su último año. Ella tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo allí para que le ayudara a encontrar la manera de hacer girar su pequeño objeto para regresar a su tiempo normal, pues McGonagall solo le había mostrado la forma de retroceder el tiempo. Ya había intentado girarlo hacia el lado contrario, pero no obtuvo resultado alguno.

Regulus suspiró con impaciencia, eran muchas preguntas las que esa chica le formulaba, pero él era un Black, un chico orgulloso y también respetuoso.

—Sirius ya no está aquí. Él se fue hace un año.

Esas palabras fueron como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría. Si Sirius ya no estaba allí, tampoco estaban los padres de Harry, y tampoco Remus. Peter le venía valiendo un soberano cacahuate. Sabía que no podía cambiar nada del pasado, puesto que no sabía las consecuencias que se pudieran producir en el futuro.

Hermione se tambaleó un poco, a causa del mareo que sintió y su vista se nubló a causa de las lágrimas que ya estaban saliendo.

—No puede ser— Fue lo único que pudo decir la chica entre sollozos. Regulus sintió pena por ella. Nunca había visto llorar a una chica como lo estaba haciendo Hermione, y no supo qué hacer. Recordó que tenía que ir a clases pero, al ver su reloj se percató que ya era demasiado tarde para presentarse así que su clase ya no importaba ahora.

—Dices que te llamas Granger. Pero ¿Quién eres? Es decir… ¿De dónde eres?

Era obvio que pertenecía a Hogwarts, pero a lo que Regulus se refería era de qué tiempo era, porque el chico era inteligente y en los lapsos de silencio que se producían, su cerebro comenzaba a trabajar con bastante rapidez. Además, la actitud que ella tenía era demasiado ilógica para alguien que estudiaba allí y que no tuviera problemas con algún profesor o con algún chico.

La castaña suspiró, y luego se limpió los ojos con las mangas de su túnica, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien y si Regulus se interesó en cierto modo en su historia, no iba a dudar en contársela, aunque sabía que tal vez el chico la tomaría como a una loca y la enviaría directamente a San Mungo. Pero se iba a arriesgar.

Hermione sacó su Giratiempos con mucha cautela y se lo mostró.

—¿Sabes qué es esto? —Le preguntó, pero no se lo preguntó como tú o yo hubiésemos preguntado por la hora. Al contrario, la pregunta fue formulada en un susurro.

Regulus hizo un pequeño esfuerzo para poder observar el objeto plateado, y negó con su cabeza sin despegar la mirada del Giratiempos. Tenía una muy vaga idea, pero quería asegurarse.

—Es un Giratiempos…

Era muy peligroso darle explicaciones en aquel lugar, sobre todo porque los alumnos no dejaban de pasar por ahí, así que Hermione le invitó a moverse de allí. El lago era un buen lugar, sobre todo porque a esa hora, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en clase. Además, ella necesitaba tomar aire fresco.

Cuando llegaron al lago, la chica comenzó con su relato. No te digo todo lo que ella le contó a Regulus porque sería muy repetitiva, así que te voy a contar sobre la reacción del chico.

La castaña terminó con su relato, no más largo del que yo te conté, y Regulus se quedó callado durante un largo rato. Estaba analizando la situación, y le era casi imposible creer que alguien pudiera darle tantas vueltas a un Giratiempos en menos de prácticamente dos minutos. Había un fallo en aquel relato.

Se supone que un Giratiempos te hace volver en el tiempo tantas horas como vueltas le des y Hermione no tardó mucho tiempo en reaccionar. A menos que Pansy haya utilizado antes el hechizo _Confundus_ y por eso Hermione no se dio cuenta del número de vueltas, ni del tiempo en que se tardó en darlas.

Eso mismo pensó la castaña en cuanto Regulus le hizo saber su error. No quería parecer una mentirosa y mucho menos una loca.

—Tienes que creerme. Busca en los archivos de Hogwarts si quieres. Yo… todavía no existo.

Tenía razón, Hogwarts no podía inscribir a algún mago antes de éste naciera. Era magia muy avanzada la que se utilizaba pero no lo suficiente para predecir un futuro, pues ambos sabemos que el futuro siempre será incierto.

—¿Me ayudas? —Se aventuró al fin a preguntar. Ya le había confiado su pequeña historia, y no pensaba relacionarse con alguien más que no fuera Regulus. Ni siquiera tenía que estar hablando con él, pero en ese momento la chica se sintió incapacitada para estar sola allí.

El chico lo pensó durante un rato. ¿Ayuda?, nunca había ofrecido su ayuda a nadie, y tampoco nadie se la había pedido. Se sintió incómodo ante la mirada de la chica, pues la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo era de súplica.

—Por favor— Agregó.

Sí, tienes razón, había puesto al chico en una situación difícil. Él la había visto llorar a moco tendido, y también había escuchado con interés su historia, y ahora ella le estaba pidiendo ayuda. Regulus no estaba muy convencido si tenía que ayudarla o dejarla a su suerte. Así que…

—No te aseguro nada, Granger.

Y así inició su búsqueda por encontrar la forma de regresar a la chica al futuro. Solo que había dos grandes problemas.

El primero, era que a él, en cuanto terminara el colegio, el Lord Oscuro le tatuaría la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo, sólo si conseguía realizar uno de los más importantes trabajos que le habían sido asignados. No iba a perder mucho el tiempo con esa chica.

Y el segundo, no les quedaba mucho tiempo. El curso terminaría exactamente en dos meses.

Hermione sonrió cuando escuchó esas palabras, al menos tendría la ayuda de Regulus, que a decir verdad, nunca había escuchado de él, y tampoco sabía que tan malo podría ser. O que tan bueno. Su primer objetivo era ganarse su confianza, para hacer de la búsqueda un trabajo ameno, o por lo menos hacerlo lo menos incómodo posible. No sabía por qué ese chico la incomodaba tanto, pues tenía un aspecto bastante altivo, y como un pequeño detalle no era nada feo el muchacho, si me permites decirlo.

Él se parecía mucho a Sirius. Ambos con cabello negro, solo que Regulus lo tenía un poco más corto pero eso sí, lo tenía revuelto y era más delgado que su hermano.

Había empezado una carrera contra el tiempo, y Hermione se había vuelto completamente loca cuando se enteró del tiempo que le quedaba para regresar al futuro. Lástima que su problema fuera tan grande.

Además de ese enorme problema, había otro. ¿Dónde dormiría? Porque tú y yo estamos seguros que todo el día estaría en la biblioteca. Y bueno, déjame decirte que esa pregunta ellos también se la formularon. Tanto Hermione como Regulus, habían descartado la idea de que la chica fuera a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pues lo último que querían era que ella se relacionara con alguna otra persona. Mientras menos personas charlaran con ella, era mucho mejor.

Hermione había pensado en todas la posibilidades de dormir fuera del castillo, de esa forma mantendría la distancia entre sus compañeros en curso.

—Es lo mejor, además lo conozco muy bien y sé que no nos delatará.

—Es un semigigante, ¡son estúpidos! —Correcto, ese era un comentario bastante agrio. Seguramente los Slytherin nunca han querido a nuestro guardián de llaves. Pero no te preocupes, al menos el resto de la población estudiantil le estima hasta nuestros días.

Regulus finalmente aceptó, puesto que Hermione es muy necia y de cualquier forma iba a pedirle ayuda a Hagrid, al menos para que la alojara en su cabaña. Además ella era pequeña comparándola con él, así que no creyó le estorbaría en lo más mínimo.

Su primer día había sido bastante exhaustivo, así que fue a donde Hagrid. Habían acordado que esto lo trataría sola para que el guardián no sospechara que ahora Regulus se había convertido en su aliado, pues el semigigante, en muchas ocasiones hablaba de más, y a Regulus no le convenía que todo el colegio se enterara de que un Slytherin estaba ayudando a una Gryffindor en algo tan raro. Pues de ser así, seguramente ambos terminarían en el área de trastornos mentales causados por magia en el hospital San Mungo.

—Bien, tal vez te vea mañana y trata de no salir de la biblioteca a menos que quieras ir a la cabaña por algo de comida… —El chico utilizó un tono bastante autoritario, pero se portó un tanto nervioso. Y creo que tenía razones suficientes para estarlo.

La chica solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, molesta por supuesto por la forma en la que Regulus le habló. Pero no podía reclamarle como solía reclamarle a Ron o a Draco, así que solo le dio la espalda sin decir nada. ¿Quién creía que era como para estarle hablando de esa forma? Se preguntó la chica, bastante molesta, mientras caminaba dando grandes zancadas para así llegar más rápido a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Cuando se fue acercando más a la cabaña, pudo ver que ésta era igual a como la conoció en un futuro lejano. La misma forma y el mismo color. Sonrío con nostalgia al verla, extrañaba su época ¿Y quién no?

Se detuvo en seco cuando llegó a la puerta, suspiró con pesadez, tenía que preparar aunque fuera un poquito su gran discurso para que Hagrid le creyera, así que su mente comenzó a trabajar con rapidez. Y una vez que se sintió, un poco segura, llamó a la puerta con dos golpecitos firmes.

Esperó largo rato escuchando bastante ruido al otro lado de la puerta, lo que hizo que se preguntara: ¿Qué estará escondiendo? Pues no era la primera vez que eso pasaba. Luego de todo el ruido de platos rotos, y pisadas apresuradas, al fin apareció el semigigante.

—¡Hagrid! Hola.

Hermione se encontraba nerviosa y cuando lo vio no pudo decir otra cosa. El Hagrid que vio lucía más joven, sin duda. Solo que lucía algo extraño pues la maraña de pelo que siempre estaba acostumbrada a ver, lucía un poquito más arreglada. Sin olvidar también que su barba apenas comenzaba a crecerle. En pocas palabras, se podía apreciar más su cara.

Lo que el semigigante hizo fue observar a la chica de una forma extraña. Nadie iba a visitarlo ahora que los merodeadores habían salido de Hogwarts. Ese momento fue muy extraño para ambos, por razones que seguramente tú ya sabes.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita…? —No terminó de formular la pregunta, obvio, no sabía el nombre de la muchacha. Y ella pareció captar la pregunta indirecta para saber su nombre así que se apresuró a presentarse, para después pedir su ayuda.

—Hagrid, por favor no quiero que me veas como si estuviese loca, pero tienes que ayudarme… Es una larga historia y necesito que me creas. ¿Puedo pasar?

Eso era lo mejor, ir directo al grano. Hagrid, aún sorprendido por la familiaridad con la que le habló la chica, se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara.

Una vez dentro, todo era igual a como lo recordaba, todo mal ordenado, pero se sintió como si estuviese en casa. Algo y alguien familiar estaban cerca de ella. Sonrió con melancolía al entrar.

El semigigante le invitó algo de tomar y ella gustosa aceptó, iba a hacer una charla bastante larga, de eso no había duda alguna.

—¿Has escuchado hablar de los Giratiempos?

Así inició su relato. Ella trataba de decirle hasta los más mínimos detalles, y conforme avanzaba en su relato el hombre la veía entre asustado y sorprendido. Pues la chica, había planeado decirle cosas que solo el trío sabía, como por ejemplo, el deseo de Hagrid por tener un dragón. O lo que es mejor, su más grande secreto: Aragog.

Cuando le dijo que sabía de la existencia de Aragog definitivamente Hagrid le creyó. Era una historia fascinante, y había jurado no decirle nada a nadie, sería su secreto, y ella podía quedarse allí hasta que su problema se resolviera.

Hermione le quedó profundamente agradecida, y se fue a dormir. Una cama improvisada en la alacena, algo dura, pero la intención finalmente fue lo que contó.

La chica durmió con la esperanza de que, tal vez, todo haya sido un mal sueño y que al despertar, a la mañana siguiente se encontraría en su habitación en la sala común de Gryffindor, lista para un día más de escuela.

Sí, fue una decepción bastante grande la que se llevó al día siguiente.

La castaña abrió los ojos con lentitud, estaba dolorida y no era para menos. ¿Te imaginas dormir en una alacena? Sí, sería demasiado incómodo, pero no había tenido opción alguna.

Al despertar soltó un gemido de decepción al encontrarse en la cabaña de Hagrid. El semigigante ya se había levantado desde hace un par de horas para iniciar con los deberes que se le encomendaban a diario. Fue sorprendente lo menos torpe que era Hagrid en aquellos tiempos pues Hermione estaba segura que, si hubiera dormido ahí en la alacena en 1997, los pasos bruscos y los movimientos torpes de Hagrid la hubieran despertado muy temprano.

Aquel sueño fue reconfortante para ella. Ahora solo tenía que acostumbrarse a vivir en esa época, se acomodó para bajar de su cama improvisada y bostezó; tenía que ir en busca del desayuno pues su estómago le reclamaba furiosamente la falta de comida para seguir funcionando correctamente.

Buscó en toda la cabaña algo comestible, y para suerte suya encontró unas cuantas rebanadas de pan tostado y un frasco lleno de mermelada. ¡Al fin la suerte comenzaba a sonreírle!

Desayunó gustosa y con mucha tranquilidad, sabía que su primer día de búsqueda no tenía que ser un éxito rotundo pero al menos tenía que avanzar.

Al terminar su desayuno, no quiso esperar a que Hagrid regresara de hacer sus labores matutinas, así que salió de la cabaña y se dirigió directamente a la biblioteca.

Pobre Hermione, cuando pensaba que sus problemas se habían solucionado surgía uno nuevo. Necesitaba un baño y cambiar su ropa. Definitivamente eso no le podía estar pasando a ella. La chica bufó ante tal problema y entró a la biblioteca, tomó un libro de encantamientos y se fue a sentar a la última mesa del fondo del lugar.

Agradeció que su problema se solucionara pronto, con algunas prendas que nunca supo cómo las consiguió Hagrid y tomando baños un tanto salvajes por el tamaño de la regadera y la brusquedad con la que caía el agua en la cabaña.

Leyó y leyó hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a dolerle, y su estómago le reclamaba alimento, no supo cuántas horas permaneció en la misma posición leyendo.

—Buenas Tardes.

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Regulus junto a ella, había estado tan concentrada en su lectura que olvidó la noción del tiempo. Ya era tarde y las clases habían terminado.

—Black, hola.

Era extraño para ambos, para Hermione por estar en la biblioteca todo el día sin descanso, en un lugar que, efectivamente conocía muy bien, pero con personas que nunca en su vida había visto. Y extraño para Regulus porque nunca había establecido una conexión tan cercana con alguien como con Hermione.

Esa fue la rutina diaria, claro que de vez en cuando, Hermione salía con un libro en brazos y se sentaba cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid a leer.

Y en cuanto a Regulus, bueno, también de vez en cuando le ayudaba en la lectura de algún libro, y probaba algunos encantamientos nuevos que acababa de aprender sobre el Giratiempos. Siempre con el mismo resultado.

Conforme avanzaba el tiempo, más presionados se sentían pues no sabían qué pasaría después de Hogwarts. Regulus comenzaba a sentirse nervioso por la nueva tarea que se le había asignado, y por la marca que pronto tendría en su antebrazo. Y sabía que si Hermione no regresaba pronto a casa, tendría problemas con ella, pues no quería que se enterara de su condición de mortífago por cuestiones de seguridad, tanto para él como para ella, porque Hermione le había llamado su atención desde el primer día que la vio, tan vulnerable e inocente. Había ocasiones en las que se arrepentía profundamente de haberle ofrecido su ayuda sin habérselo pensado antes, pero ya no había forma de dar marcha atrás.

El primer mes de haber conocido a Hermione pasó volando, y la última visita a Hogsmeade había llegado.

—Mañana iremos a Hogsmeade —comentó Regulus mientras jugaba con una pluma moviéndola de un lado para otro.

—¡Oh! Diviértete —Le deseo Hermione con una sonrisa.

—¿No vendrás? —Se aventuró a preguntar, tratando de mantener su tono aburrido.

Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido. No podía ir, y arriesgarse ¿O sí? La chica no le contestó, ni le comentó nada, pensó durante un rato, sí tenía ganas de ir y despegarse de esa maldita biblioteca que cada día comenzaba a odiarla más. Algo sumamente extraño pues, nunca te podrías imaginar a una Hermione enemiga de una biblioteca, pero ¿Te imaginas estar pegado a ella durante mucho tiempo? Ha de ser bastante fastidioso por mucho que te guste.

—No hemos sido cuidadosos Granger, y lo sabes. Muchos alumnos ya nos han visto juntos, como ahora —y en ese instante desvió su mirada a un par de alumnos que los estaban viendo.

Hermione se sintió incómoda ante la mirada de ese par. Se acomodó en su silla y abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca así que la cerró de nuevo.

—Bien, iré.

El chico esbozó una diminuta sonrisa, dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y se levantó.

—Te veo mañana en "Cabeza de puerco".

"_Claro" _Fue lo que dijo Hermione cuando se levantó y luego recogió los libros regados en la mesa para acomodarlos de nuevo en sus respectivos estantes.

…

Ese, podríamos decir que fue su primer encuentro más allá de lo laboral. A pesar de que no fijaron una hora específica para encontrarse, ambos estaban ahí puntuales en la mañana.

—Buen día.

Hermione sintió el aliento del chico golpear su nuca, ante tal acto la chica se tensó, pero luego trató de relajarse, volteó para ver a Regulus y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Black.

El día pasó muy rápido, entre conversaciones un tanto vagas y largos paseos en silencio por el pueblo.

—Perdón —dijo Hermione cuando ya habían regresado al castillo.

Regulus la miró confuso, habían pasado un día tranquilo y lo único que Hermione le había dicho era "¿Perdón?"

—Sí, te he dado muchas molestias estas últimas semanas. Y seguramente has de estar cansado de mí.

Ese comentario incomodó bastante al Slytherin, vio su reloj de muñeca y lo único que dijo fue un _"está bien"_ y luego se despidió como era su costumbre y se dirigió a las mazmorras.

Mientras tanto Hermione, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la cabaña de Hagrid. A pesar de que, en más de una ocasión había escuchado decir a los alumnos que Regulus era un tipo extraño y que solía ser malo con sus demás compañeros. Ella pensaba lo contrario, esos rumores no podían ser ciertos. Bueno no completamente, porque sí tenía un toque extraño, eso no lo podía negar. Y podría decirte que si alguna vez le hubieran pedido a la chica describir con una sola palabra a Regulus, ella sin pensarlo diría: Reservado.

Desde aquella salida a Hogsmeade la confianza entre ambos había crecido. Regulus esbozaba pequeñas sonrisas con más regularidad y Hermione se sentía cada vez más como si estuviese en casa. Claro que con muchas diferencias, pero ya no le incomodaba tanto estar en aquel tiempo.

…

Uno de esos tantos días en los que la chica pasaba en la biblioteca al lado de Regulus, pasó una de las cosas que jamás debieron de haber pasado.

Aquel día Hermione ya se encontraba lo suficientemente estresada como para mandar a todo el mundo y a todos los libros que no le servían para nada al demonio. ¿Cuántas horas sin descanso ya había invertido en su búsqueda sin tener éxito alguno? Para serte sincera ni yo misma me atrevería a quitarle crédito a la castaña dándote un número exacto.

La chica dejó a un lado un grueso libro con tanta fuerza que provocó un sonido ensordecedor, tuvo que agradecer que ya no hubiera nadie en la biblioteca para que le reclamara semejante ruido, pero si se lamentó la presencia de Regulus.

No sabía cómo sucedió todo, pero realmente le provocaba sentirse apenada por cada movimiento brusco o cualquier otra cosa fuera de lo normal, era algo extraño pues ni siquiera con Draco le había sucedido antes.

Hermione se levantó y se dirigió con mucho cuidado a uno de los estantes más cercanos a su mesa y buscó y buscó, exactamente no sabía qué era lo que buscaba pero cualquier cosa en su caso serviría, estaba desesperada y no era para menos, pues en menos de dos días el curso terminaría y ella no podría seguir allí, además ¿Dónde se instalaría ahora? No podía quedarse con Hagrid, bastantes molestias ya le estaba causando y no quería causarle más, tenía que resolver pronto ese nuevo problema que ya se avecinaba.

Por otra parte Regulus era quien, en cierto modo necesitaba que Hermione se marchara pronto. Algo estaba creciendo en su interior y lo que era peor, no sabía que era, había días en los que no podía despegar su vista de la chica, a quien consideraba un tanto misteriosa, ya que no hablaba más que de hechizos posibles para su regreso al futuro, nunca habían tenido una charla más allá de todo eso y lo poco que lograron hablar ese día en Hogsmeade solo fueron cosas pequeñas sobre lo que estaba sucediendo y cómo eran las cosas en la década de los 90. No sabía nada de ella, a excepción de su nombre, claro está. No sabía siquiera qué tipo de chica era, y eso le intrigaba bastante.

En ese momento la observaba morderse una uña mientras observaba fijamente la fila de libros que se hallaban justo frente a ella, lucía tan delicada. No, esos pensamientos no eran los correctos. Vamos era Regulus Black, ni siquiera él se hubiera imaginado en una situación similar. Vale era hermano de un hombre bastante loco, su familia era normal (al menos a sus ojos lo era) y él era solo un chico que por alguna extraña razón, nunca se había fijado en alguna chica, todas eran bastante tontas, y en cierto modo inferiores a él. Y ahora estaba pensando en lo linda que lucía Hermione Granger en esa posición, una chica que tal vez, solo tal vez estaba loca.

El chico se levantó bruscamente, no sin antes haberse frotado la frente con frustración, y se dirigió a donde Hermione. Se acercó a ella con cautela y justo cuando se hallaba a unos cuantos metros de la chica ralentizó su paso más y más, no estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer, y mucho menos de lo que estaría a punto de pasar.

Su aproximación para con Hermione fue tal que la chica primero se sobresaltó al sentir a Regulus tan cerca de ella, luego su respiración comenzó a acelerarse cuando sintió el aliento del chico golpear su oído derecho.

Así permanecieron, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, hasta que Hermione decidió romper con ese silencio y por tal con esa tensión que se había producido en el aire.

—Regulus, yo… —Se volteó para poder encarar al chico, pero grave error, pues al voltearse sus rostros quedaron a muy pocos centímetros de distancia.

Obviamente Hermione se tensó más ante tal cercanía.

Esto no podía estar pasando y Regulus lo sabía muy bien, pero antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasara tenía que arriesgarse y descubrir una sola cosa esa misma noche, así que sin más eliminó la distancia que había entre sus rostros, uniendo sus labios con los de la joven en un pequeño roce. Hermione se quedó completamente paralizada, al principio no supo exactamente qué hacer, pero luego entreabrió un poco sus labios, permitiéndole así profundizar ese beso. El ritmo con el que empezó el beso se aceleró más y más, él acariciando la lengua de ella con la suya, y Hermione sin oponer resistencia alguna, comenzó a besarle de vuelta.

Ambos en la biblioteca se estaban arriesgando a muchas cosas.

Cuando lograron separase al fin, se miraron, solo se lograban escuchar sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

Hermione no pudo decir nada, solo salió corriendo de la biblioteca, al salir solo pudo murmurar: _"Perdóname". _

En realidad no supo a quien iban dirigidas sus disculpas, si a Regulus por haberle respondido y luego salir huyendo, o a Draco, por haberle traicionado.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se sentía nerviosa, no sabía qué era lo que le iba a decir al joven, es más ni siquiera tenía ganas de entrar al castillo y encararlo, pero al final de cuentas sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Así que después de tomar el desayuno se dispuso a ir directamente a la biblioteca y perderse en la lectura mientras él llegara. Así lo hizo, aunque el plan de perderse en la lectura y olvidar lo que había sucedido no pudo llevarlo a cabo. Escenas de lo ocurrido la noche anterior aparecían una y otra vez en su mente, provocando que la muchacha perdiera toda concentración. Luego cuando se percataba de lo que estaba haciendo, movía la cabeza negativamente y volvía su vista para continuar con su lectura.

Así se pasó el tiempo hasta que su estómago comenzó a gruñir, eso significaba dos cosas, la primera era obviamente el reclamo por falta de comida, y la segunda era que Regulus no tardaría en encontrarse con ella.

Pero el chico nunca llegó.

Hermione se sintió decepcionada al no ver a Regulus ese día. No sabía por qué había faltado a su cita común en la biblioteca para ayudarle. ¿Y si se arrepintió en el último momento y ya no le ayudaría más? También cabía la posibilidad de que había invitado a alguna chica al baile de graduación, pero, creía conocer lo suficiente a Regulus como para pensar que eso sería prácticamente imposible. Aquellos pensamientos comenzaron a invadir a la castaña chica, y todo por haberse besado, seguramente.

Ella estaba equivocada.

Esa tarde, Regulus tenía que planear una nueva tarea para el señor oscuro, más tarde se ocuparía en excusarse con Hermione. Esta nueva tarea era de suma importancia pues, si lo hacía de nueva cuenta bien, al salir de Hogwarts le tatuarían la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo, y así formarían parte de los mortífagos de manera oficial, así que de ninguna manera podía fallar.

Esa noche Hermione regresó temprano a la cabaña de Hagrid, no tenía mucho caso que permaneciera más tiempo dentro del castillo, su concentración se había dañado considerablemente y conociendo a Hermione, ambos sabemos que no la recuperará hasta que hable de nuevo con Regulus. Gracias a Merlín aquello sucedió esa misma noche.

Mientras entraba a la enorme cabaña tomó un trozo de pergamino que le había entregado un chico de primer año antes de salir de la biblioteca, dándole instrucciones de que no lo abriera hasta que estuviera en su sala común. Tenía que aparentar ser una estudiante más y qué mejor que seguirle la corriente a aquel chico, además sabía perfectamente de quién era esa nota. Abrió el trocito de pergamino y en el momento en el que lo hacía, sintió un retortijón en el estómago; seguramente por los nervios.

"_En cuanto leas esta nota, yo estaré esperándote en el árbol que esta junto al lago, sal de inmediato. Usa tu imaginación para que el guardabosque no sepa que te encontrarás conmigo. _

_R.A.B."_

Hermione arrugó el trozo de pergamino en cuanto vio a Hagrid entrar a la cabaña y lo guardó muy disimuladamente en su túnica.

—¡Oh! Hermione, regresaste pronto —La chica sonrió y asintió rápidamente con su cabeza, tenía que salir de allí en ese mismo instante.

—Sí, pero creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco, últimamente he estado encerrada todo el día y no me da tiempo de salir y… tú sabes.

Hagrid la miró un tanto sorprendido asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Solo ten cuidado en no meterte en más problemas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza sonriendo y salió de la cabaña lo más rápido posible.

"_Lumos" _susurró justo después de salir, y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente hacia el lago. ¿Por qué tenía que ser en el lago? Estaba muy lejos de la cabaña de Hagrid, y fue maldiciendo a Regulus por su brillante idea de citarla allí. Pero era el lugar más seguro para ambos.

Caminó hasta que pudo divisar una silueta negra junto al árbol más cercano al lago, su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, estaba nerviosa y tenía razones suficientes para estarlo.

—Buenas noches —Le saludó el chico sin siquiera dirigir su mirada a Hermione, la tenía fija en la hermosa luna que se había presentado aquella noche.

La chica le saludó de vuelta preguntándose ¿Qué era lo que estaba a punto de suceder?

Si bien, Regulus no era un chico muy efusivo y mucho menos sabía cómo llevar ese tipo de tratos con una chica, porque él quería hablar sobre lo que había sucedido el día anterior en la biblioteca.

—Pensé que estarías en el baile de graduación.

Que poco lo conocía la chica, o tal vez solo fue para romper con el silencio un tanto incómodo que se había producido.

El muchacho solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa irónica.

—No es lo mío.

Su mirada seguía fija en la luna y guardó silencio de nuevo. Hermione hizo lo mismo y sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a la luna tan grande y tan brillante. Así permanecieron ambos, hasta que de nuevo la chica rompió con el silencio.

—¿Para qué me querías ver?

Regulus se sobresaltó y al fin dirigió su mirada a la castaña acercándose a ella.

—Ayer, en la biblioteca —Fue lo único que dijo mientras se acercaba más y más a ella, no sabía qué decir, pero parecía que sí sabía lo que tenía, o más bien, lo que quería volver a hacer. Ya no le importaba si estaba bien o estaba mal, él lo único que deseaba era estar con Hermione sin importa lo que pudiera suceder, además estaba seguro que la castaña deseaba lo mismo a pesar de demostrar lo contrario.

—Regulus, lo que pasó ayer…

La castaña estaba más que nerviosa y por cada paso que el chico daba hacia ella, la chica daba un paso hacia atrás.

—Solo dime lo que de verdad piensas sin importar si está bien o está mal. Solo eso te pido.

En ese instante, Hermione se detuvo y se quedó parada, esperando a que Regulus se acercara lo suficiente a ella.

Las cosas habían pasado muy rápido, pero ella le quería, era la única persona con la que tenía comunicación desde que llegó allí, y te podría decir que Regulus había encontrando en Hermione, tal vez no la mejor amiga que pudo haber tenido en sus siete años en Hogwarts, pero si una persona que había logrado sacarle una sonrisa, y a la que podía llamar "amiga", a pesar de no demostrarlo abiertamente.

Hermione suspiró.

—Cuando tenga que irme, nos costará mucho despedirnos.

Ambos sonrieron y luego se sumieron en medio de la oscuridad en un tierno beso.

Ese fue el inicio de todo, de pensar que la chica se enamoraría de Regulus, nunca habría pedido su ayuda, pero sabía que la iba a necesitar, sabía que debía dejar su orgullo por primera vez, pues sola en un tiempo que desconocía completamente, no iba a lograr nada. Y ahora, había desarrollado un sentimiento que, puede que lo haya experimentado antes, pero esta vez fue diferente.

**o0o**

—Te vas ir conmigo, ya sé dónde podrías quedarte. Te prestaré algunos libros que tengo en casa para que puedas regresar.

No era tan arriesgado que Hermione tomará el tren junto a Regulus, pues los alumnos ya no eran una preocupación, al fin de cuentas ya los habían visto juntos, el problema serían los padres de Regulus, así que el chico, que era muy precavido, había adquirido una semanas antes una imitación bastante buena de una capa invisible auténtica.

—Pero…

—Te cubrirás con esto —y acto seguido, extendió una capa sobre la cabeza de Hermione, y luego la chica desapareció.

—¿Cómo…?

—Te lo explico más tarde. Sígueme.

Y así lo hizo, era raro estar debajo de una capa invisible ella sola, siempre había ocupado la capa invisible de Harry con él y Ron juntos.

El camino al andén 9¾ fue más largo de lo que jamás había sido, tenía que permanecer callada pues en el último instante se les había unido un chico del mismo curso que Regulus y no querían que las cosas salieran mal al llegar a la estación.

Llegaron a la estación y Hermione estaba confundida, no sabía qué debía hacer, y no sabía tampoco qué era lo que estaba pensando Regulus hacer con ella.

"_Sígueme" _logró escuchar decir a Regulus, y así lo hizo, se estaba aventurando a ser descubierta así que se las ingenió para no chocar con nadie o hacer algún tipo de ruido extraño.

Llegaron a Grimmauld Place y Hermione estaba atónita, nunca se imaginó que Regulus la llevaría a su casa. A la casa que años más tarde habitaría.

Continuó siguiéndolo hasta que llegaron a su habitación, en cuanto estuvieron seguros que nadie los molestaría, Hermione se quitó la capa invisible, y Regulus lanzó un hechizo silenciador.

—¡No puedo estar aquí y lo sabes!

Regulus solo la miró, sí sabía perfectamente que no debía estar allí, así que guardó silencio, y no habló hasta que Hermione dejó de decirle todo lo que él ya sabía y hasta que se calmara.

—Lo sé, pero ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué les dijera a mis padres que no podía regresar a Grimmauld Place con ellos porque tenía que irte a dejar a un lugar seguro?

Eso era lo que odiaba de Regulus, que la mayoría de las veces terminaba teniendo la razón en todo, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Hermione suspiró resignada a darle la razón a su compañero, y asintiendo con la cabeza se dejó caer en una silla que tenía cerca. Luego le preguntó cuál era el plan para que ella lograra salir de allí.

Le escuchó.

No le gustó mucho pero no se encontraba en condiciones como para ponerse exigente, así que aceptó la idea de pasar el tiempo en "El caldero chorreante" al fin de cuentas era un lugar que conocía bien y que no era tan caro.

En ese momento maldijo a Parkinson, nunca se imaginó que un odio hacia aquella chica pudiera crecer en su interior. Una vez más había ofrecido sus disculpas a Regulus por tantas molestias, en todos los sentidos, y él negó con la cabeza. Hacía tiempo que Hermione ya no lloraba por haber llegado a ese tiempo, y ahora se sentía un estorbo para Regulus, se sentía inútil e incompetente por no haber hallado la solución a su problema en su estancia en Hogwarts.

Ahora tenía ganas de llorar, agachó su cabeza y comenzó a llorar en silencio, con los puños cerrados tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

El chico se acercó a ella y con vacilación la abrazó.

…

Todo seguía igual desde que se había instalado en "El caldero chorreante", salía a comer algo, se relajaba un poco, y después regresaba a su habitación para continuar con la lectura de algunos libros, siempre con temáticas relacionadas entre sí. Y siempre con el mismo resultado. Casi todos días iba Regulus a visitarla y le llevaba varias mudas de ropa que había podido conseguir entre las prendas que habían olvidado sus primas cuando cada verano, iban a Grimmauld Place a pasar las vacaciones, y también algunos libros más.

"_Mañana no vendré, tengo que hacer una tarea importante" _Le decía a Hermione de vez en cuando, y otras veces solo podía decirle: _"Disculpa, tuve que hacer algo" _Era una actitud que a Hermione le intrigaba bastante, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Seguramente eran tareas que le encomendaban sus padres, era lo que la castaña quería creer cada vez que Regulus no iba a visitarla.

Obviamente estaba equivocada, eran tareas sí, pero asignadas por Voldemort, o solo eran reuniones con él.

Regulus había recibido la marca tenebrosa en su brazo unas semanas después de haber terminado Hogwarts y ahora era oficialmente un mortífago.

Un día, se le había asignado una tarea junto con Severus Snape, forzando al chico ir a la casa de quien más tarde sería el profesor de pociones, y mientras esperaba a su compañero, pudo divisar una pila de libros, todos revueltos sobre una pequeña mesa. Se acercó a ellos y comenzó a hojear uno por uno. Eran, la mayoría, sobre artes oscuras, cómo aplicarlas y como rechazarlas. Y en uno de los tantos libros que allí había, vio una ilustración de un objeto plateado, bastante parecido al que tenía Hermione; lo miró con detenimiento y comenzó a leer, se sorprendió mucho al ver que era un Giratiempos y la explicación era bastante completa. Desde quién los creo, sus materiales, sus funciones, todo. Leyó con gran interés hasta que se vio forzado a cerrar bruscamente el libro y dejarlo sobre la mesa. Snape había aparecido listo para que emprendieran su viaje.

Había encontrado la forma de hacer girar el objeto para poder viajar hacia el futuro, ahora había una cuestión: ¿Debía decírselo? Una parte de él no quería. No quería perder a la chica pero sabía que en algún momento tendría que regresar. Esta vez había tenido suerte de haber encontrado esa pila de libros, y encima, haber tomado el correcto. Pero ¿Cómo se lo diría? Ese era el verdadero problema. El libro no lo podía llevar, pues Snape se daría cuenta, enseguida que fue él quien lo robó, y no podía decirle la palabra mágica pues ¿Qué iba a decir? Había prometido llevarle todos los libros a Hermione a pesar de que él ya los hubiera leído antes y no sabía qué era lo que le iba a decir.

"_Ya tendré oportunidad" _Pensó antes de salir de la casa de Snape.

**o0o**

Pasaron varios meses, Hermione cada día que pasaba se desesperaba más, pero siempre estaba Regulus allí para tranquilizarla. El chico se sentía culpable por no haberle revelado a Hermione el encantamiento para que regresara, pero no había encontrado el momento. Sentía temor por la lluvia de preguntas que le caería el día que se lo dijera y en aquel tiempo nunca se sintió preparado para aquello.

Así pasaron los meses hasta que pasó un año desde que iniciaron la búsqueda por regresar a la chica castaña al futuro.

Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los escritorios que allí se encontraban, leía por segunda vez _"Antología de los encantamientos del siglo XVIII". _Mientras ella se ocupaba de aquel libro, Regulus se encargaba de probar algunos hechizos que pudieran ayudarle a Hermione.

—Escucha —dijo de repente la chica, rompiendo así el silencio que se había producido cuando Regulus terminó de probar todos los hechizos que figuraban en la lista.

Hermione comenzó a leer lo que había encontrado, y Regulus se acercó a ella, recargando una de sus manos en el escritorio y la otra en la silla donde descansaba Hermione. Le escuchó con atención, pero la proximidad para con ella era tal que su concentración se vio dañada. Cómo odiaba (en parte) que eso pasara.

—"…Es uno de los encantamientos más eficaces para quienes quieran regresar o bien, adelantar el tiempo." ¿Qué opinas? —Preguntó justo después de leer lo que había encontrado.

Regulus desvió la mirada del libro que sostenía Hermione. Tal vez el chico sea un egoísta por no haberle dicho nada a Hermione sobre el hechizo que había encontrado hace algunos meses atrás. ¿Pero qué le iba a decir? ¿Que lo descubrió en uno de los libros de Severus Snape, un día que fue a hablar con él sobre la nueva tarea que el señor oscuro les había encomendado a ambos? No, él no quería que la chica se enterara de su condición como mortífago, ella solo sabía que tenía ciertas tareas que cumplir y agradecía profundamente a Merlín que Hermione no lo bombardeara con cientos de preguntas respecto a sus múltiples tareas.

—Que necesitas descansar —Y cerró el libro que ella sostenía entre sus manos —es tarde —agregó mientras se alejaba de Hermione.

La chica se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Había algo que le preocupaba a él, de eso estaba segura Hermione, pero de lo que no estaba segura era de qué se trataba. Esos últimos días había estado bastante intranquilo y muy poco concentrado en su búsqueda.

—¿Te sucede algo? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

Como te habrás imaginado, él dijo que no. Lo negó con la cabeza sin siquiera mirar a Hermione. Y ella, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo, era la única manera de transmitirle su apoyo.

Luego, él se volteó para enfrentarla, deshizo el abrazo que ella le había dado y la besó. Un beso muy diferente a todos los demás. Podría decirse que fue un beso cargado de pasión, por supuesto que tomó a Hermione desprevenida pero pronto logró tomar el ritmo y la intensidad con la que el chico la besaba.

Y mientras la besaba, todo le daba vueltas. Regulus atrajo más a la chica a él, tomándola por las caderas. A Hermione no le importó nada en ese momento. Ni siquiera el deseo de querer regresar pronto a casa. No, el deseo que sintió en ese momento fue único e irrepetible, nunca antes había experimentado el tipo de deseo que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Así que comenzó a besar aún con más intensidad al chico, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

Regulus seguía besándola con pasión, y luego se olvidó casi por completo de sus labios, descendiendo así por el cuello de la castaña, quien suspiraba por cada roce de los labios tibios de su amante.

Pero Regulus se vio interrumpido en su labor, pues la marca que tenía en el antebrazo izquierdo comenzó a arderle.

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó alarmada, pues no solo se detuvo sino que también la empujó para poder hacer presión sobre su marca con la mano derecha, soltando un grito de dolor.

Nunca le había ardido tanto como aquel día, seguramente su señor estaba furioso, seguramente algo había fallado.

—Tengo que irme.

—No, tú no.

La chica estaba paralizada. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla _¿Se habrá dado cuenta?_ Fue lo que se preguntó Regulus justo antes de salir de allí. Eso lo resolvería más tarde, lo único que quería era terminar con aquel dolor que esa maldita marca le estaba provocando.

**o0o**

Los mortífagos ya estaban reunidos alrededor de Voldemort, solo faltaba él; y como lo había imaginado su señor se encontraba más que furioso.

Mientras observaba a cada uno de sus seguidores, Voldemort pasaba entre sus dedos su fina varita de tejo.

—Malfoy, tienes lo que te di.

Esa no fue una pregunta, y Lucius solo dijo _"sí señor", _el miedo iba impregnado en ambas palabras.

Aquella fue la primera reunión en la que Regulus se sentía completamente diferente a las demás.

—Les recuerdo que mi prioridad no es pelear contra Dumbledore, así que si alguien vuelve a mencionar La Orden del Fénix, pagará ese error con su vida.

"_Sí mi señor" _contestaron todos al unísono, justo antes de que Voldemort desapareciera de su vista.

Regulus sintió esa amenaza directa hacia él. A esas alturas Voldemort ya sabía que uno de sus seguidores había descubierto el secreto de los Horrocruxes, y por su seguridad, había decidido matar a quien mencionara la ya famosa Orden del Fénix pues Regulus era quien se encargaba de vigilar aquella "organización" junto con un grupo selecto de mortífagos.

Era tiempo de actuar. No podía mantenerse con los brazos cruzados, había descubierto qué objetos eran los que poseían un fragmento del alma de su señor. Lo único que faltaba era saber su localización.

Sé que ahora probablemente te estás preguntando ¿Qué hizo cambiar de opinión a Regulus respecto a su decisión por ser un mortífago? La respuesta que te puedo dar, es sencilla. Todos somos humanos; bueno, al menos la mayoría actuaríamos correctamente, y Regulus había decidido actuar de esa forma, no por Hermione, sino por él porque no quería participar en algo tan cruel, las cosas estaban yendo demasiado lejos ya y eso no le gustaba, y también por aquella conversación que había tenido con su hermano justo antes de que éste se marchara de Grimmauld Place.

—_¿Sabes Regulus? A pesar de las múltiples peleas que hemos tenido, gracias a los hijos de muggles y sobre tus preferencias, eres mi hermano —Sirius hizo una pausa al mencionar la palabra "hermano", era increíble que él le estuviera diciendo todo eso, tomando en cuenta lo poco sentimental que era. Pero tenía razón, Regulus era su hermano, y a pesar de todo le quería. _

_Regulus, asintió con su cabeza, era una despedida pero, eso lo sabía bien, a pesar de todo era su hermano ¿Pero a qué venía todo esto? _

—_Sé que si algún día se te presenta la oportunidad de formar un mundo limpio de "sangres sucias" te unirías sin dudarlo. Y a pesar de que eres mi hermano no dudaría en detenerte. Pero lo que sí quiero que sepas es que yo sé que no eres capaz de matar a nadie, porque hay algo aquí —Y posó una mano en el lugar donde tenemos el corazón. _

_Era un momento que ni siquiera el mismo Sirius se imagino protagonizar y eran palabras que también nunca se imaginó pronunciar, pero él era el hermano mayor y su deber era aconsejar de la mejor manera a su pequeño hermano._

_Si bien esas palabras no venían en un momento de despedida pero como Sirius se lo había dicho, él tenía un corazón y sería incapaz de matar a alguien por construir un mundo limpio de sangres sucias, además, Sirius tenía la ligera sospecha de que Regulus solo aspiraba a ayudar a Voldemort para hacer ese sueño realidad, y sabía perfectamente que los culpables de todo eso eran sus padres. Había llegado el momento de mostrarle otro punto de vista, y hacerle ver que era un sueño que iba en contra de todo buen principio moral. Eso era algo que había aprendido también gracias a sus amigos los merodeadores._

—_Actúa como creas conveniente. Hazle caso a lo que tienes aquí —Sirius no despegó su mano del pecho de su hermano. _

_El menor de los Black sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera para su hermano, para su compañero de juegos cuando eran niños, cuando nada de eso importaba. _

—_Gracias. _

_Y su pequeña conversación terminó con un abrazo, con un abrazo que demostraba el amor fraternal, que a pesar de todo se tenían. _

Era el momento de tomar ese consejo. En aquel entonces aún era muy joven, dos años de diferencia, dos años de experiencia y dos años que bastaron para cambiar los pensamientos del chico.

Lo que siempre había odiado de Voldemort era que en varias ocasiones los llamaba solo para amenazarlos. ¿Acaso era una forma de desahogar su furia? Eso sí, nadie lo sabe.

Como lo había mencionado antes, era el momento de actuar, tenía que averiguar dónde se hallaban los Horrocruxes. No sabía cómo lo iba hacer pero tenía que conseguirlo.

Partió directo a su hogar, y una vez en su habitación comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado.

Ese recorrido lo hizo durante una hora aproximadamente, hasta que de un momento a otro se detuvo en seco, diciendo: _"Kreacher". _¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Su elfo doméstico había ido a un lugar que el propio Regulus desconocía; incluso desconocía a qué había ido. _"Un asunto privado" _dijo Voldemort aquella noche, y Regulus, para poner a prueba su lealtad al señor oscuro, había ofrecido a Kreacher sin ninguna duda, y al elfo doméstico nunca le había preguntado a qué había ido, no hasta…

"_Kreacher, dime qué hiciste con Voldemort el día que te ordené acompañarlo a un asunto privado." _Le había ordenado decir al elfo doméstico cuando el chico se había dado cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado el objetivo de Voldemort. Y obviamente Kreacher no dudo en responderle.

Kreacher era la clave para encontrar el primer Horrocrux, ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? En seguida habló a su elfo doméstico y le ordenó que le dijera el resto de la historia de su experiencia con el lord oscuro.

Una cueva, tenía que ir allí, pero sabía que Voldemort no iba a dejar un trozo de su alma así como así. Seguramente se enfrentaría a muchos peligros, y también, seguramente no sobreviviría a aquello. Así que tenía que ir a despedirse de Hermione y decirle también cómo regresar a casa. El chico estaba seguro de que Hermione lo odiaría por haberle mentido así que lo único que iría a hacer era darle el tan buscado hechizo para que regresara, y él comenzaría con su nueva misión.

**o0o**

Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los bordes de la cama, con un libro en sus manos, pero su mirada estaba perdida en algún rincón de la habitación, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. Había visto la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo de Regulus cuando éste se separó de ella.

El chico al entrar a la habitación llamó a Hermione, y ella al principio no le contestó, solo le dirigió una mirada cargada de tristeza, de coraje, de decepción.

—Lárgate, Black. Y gracias por desperdiciar tu valioso tiempo conmigo.

Regulus, guardó silencio. ¿Era mejor dejar las cosas cómo estaban? ¿Haciéndole creer que en verdad perdió su tiempo con ella? Definitivamente no, ese no era su estilo.

—No fue una pérdida de tiempo, quise ayudarte y lo hice. Quien debería estar agradecido soy yo porque…

La castaña derramó un par de lágrimas más, y le interrumpió con una pequeña carcajada irónica.

—¿Por qué he de creerte? Si todo este tiempo me has engañado. Maldito mortífago.

Eso último le dolió a Regulus, _"maldito mortífago"_ él no era así, ya no, quería demostrarlo, pero ya no podía. Se sentía frustrado y solo, pero no por eso iba a perder los estribos.

Hermione le odiaba, y él no iba a decir nada más de lo necesario para defenderse.

—Tal vez lo fui, y eso no te lo voy a negar, quería construir un mundo sin sangres sucias al lado de él. Pero ya no.

Regulus era digno de admirar, mientras Hermione comenzaba a perder la paciencia elevando cada vez más su tono de voz, el chico mantenía la misma cordura.

—Sangres sucias. ¡Sangres sucias, si querías un mundo sin ellos hubieras comenzado por matarme porque yo soy una de ellos!

En ese momento Hermione ya estaba gritando, "sangre sucia" eran dos palabras que de verdad repudiaba. No soportaba que la gente llamara así a los hijos de muggles, y ahora Regulus también lo hacía. Y lo que era peor, es que luchaba para acabar con ellos.

Muy bien. Eso ni siquiera lo habría pensando, y si Hermione era una "sangre sucia" eso a él ya no le importaba. Le quería demasiado como para hacerle daño, y se estaba reprendiendo a sí mismo por haberle mentido, por causarle ese dolor que ella trataba de ocultar en cada palabra.

Aquel comentario definitivamente le dolió a Regulus, incluso más que haberle llamado "maldito mortífago", y por primera vez se atrevió a levantar un poco el tono de su voz, tenía que convencerla aunque fuera un poco, de esa manera no quedaría como el malo del cuento, porque eso era mentira. Si Regulus hubiera sido otra persona, se hubiera ido y ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a regresar a donde Hermione. Si había regresado era para despedirse, para ofrecerle sus disculpas y luego irse, jamás se imaginó que Hermione fuera bastante explosiva.

—¡No he matado a nadie, joder y mucho menos te mataría a ti porque…! porque te quiero.

¿Cuántas veces Hermione había deseado escuchar esas dos palabras?

La chica abrió sus ojos, sorprendida ante lo que acaba de escuchar. El deseo de escuchar ese par de palabras había sido tal, que la hizo flaquear en su resolución de chica enojada y dolida para dar paso a la tristeza, porque eso era lo que sentía, tristeza.

Regulus se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos e hizo que le mirara a los ojos, que fácil era decirlo ahora, _"Te quiero" _siempre habían sido dos palabras tan complicadas de decir. Lo repitió, y luego la besó.

Hermione se apartó de él suavemente.

—Si me quieres, entonces ¿Por qué me mentiste?

No sabía muy bien qué era lo que quería escuchar, pero sabía que Regulus nunca le diría el por qué. Tal vez para protegerla y no involucrarla en todo eso; simplemente ya no sabía qué pensar.

—Perdóname —El joven sólo bajó la mirada, esperando a que la chica le respondiera.

"_Está bien" _Murmuró Hermione, no quería presionarlo y de esa forma atormentarlo más de que lo que ya estaba, lo podía notar en sus ojos pues habían perdido el brillo que alguna vez tuvieron. Estaba arrepentido y ella lo sabía, no podía reclamarle lo que alguna vez hizo, pues lo hecho, hecho ya estaba y si él sentía arrepentimiento por ello, ella lo apoyaría.

Intentó besarle, pero él se lo impidió haciéndose a un lado.

—Me voy Hermione, debo comenzar con mi nueva tarea. Terminar con Voldemort.

La chica lo miró sorprendida, estaba prácticamente suicidándose, y eso no lo iba a permitir, no sin su ayuda para impedir su muerte.

Discutieron durante un largo rato sobre destruir a Voldemort, hasta que Regulus halló una forma "más segura".

—No hay tiempo qué perder.

Rápidamente, Regulus tomó un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir muy aprisa.

"_Al Señor Oscuro:_

_Sé que moriré mucho antes de que usted lea esto, pero quiero que sepa que fui yo quien descubrió su secreto. He robado el verdadero Horcrux y tengo la intención de destruirlo en cuanto pueda.  
Afronto la muerte en la esperanza de que cuando encuentre su igual usted será mortal una vez más._

_R. A. B."_

Fue lo que escribió, obviamente no iba a incluir a Hermione en esto, pero como te lo había dicho en alguna ocasión, ella es una chica bastante necia. Más ahora que estaba enamorada de Regulus, y no quería dejarlo solo en todo esto. Así que leyó aquella nota por sobre el hombro del chico, y lo que sintió fue algo que ni siquiera yo te puedo decir, porque creo que nadie puede describir qué se siente saber que la persona a quien amas se está acercando a su muerte. Pero ella estaba consciente de ello. Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente qué pasaría después de regresar del recinto que guardaba el Horrocrux.

Suspiró con tristeza y agachó su cabeza. Algo que había aprendido en su larga estadía en el pasado era ser fuerte. Afrontar cualquier situación que se le presentara. Además, haberse enamorado de Regulus Black había sido un completo error, y ella perfectamente lo sabía pues no podía permanecer en aquella época, sobre todo porque en unos cuantos meses ella vería por primera vez la luz. No podía haber dos Hermiones, de eso estamos de acuerdo.

El chico dobló con mucho cuidado la nota, y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Kreacher —Llamó a su elfo doméstico para que él los guiara al lugar al que había ido con Voldemort. No dijo nada más, pues el elfo sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Hermione se paró junto a Regulus, y estrechó su mano como nunca lo había hecho y con su mirada lo buscó. Él estaba serio, y no le devolvió la mirada, solo la mantuvo fija en algún objeto que no sé con exactitud qué era, pero lo que sí sé, es que se encontraba frente a él.

No quería ver a Hermione, no quería demostrarle que estaba asustado, asustado porque estaba desafiando a quien alguna vez fue su amo, a quien sirvió incondicionalmente durante dos años.

Dime ¿Quién no sentiría temor?

Sí. Ya lo sé, nadie dejaría de sentirlo. Y sé también que Regulus era un hombre valiente, pero en esa ocasión fue distinto, temía por la vida de Kreacher, su querido elfo doméstico. Pero sobre todo, temía por la vida de Hermione, temía que el hechizo que había descubierto desde hace tiempo no le funcionara y no pudiera regresar al futuro, y tuviera que quedarse allí, y lo que más temía, era que fuera asesinada por Voldemort, o por algún otro mortífago por verse involucrada con él.

Era un plan peligroso, pero tenía la seguridad que funcionaría, tal vez no en ese momento, pero él confiaba en que funcionaría.

—Es hora.

Y así desaparecieron de "El caldero chorreante" para aparecer en la cueva.

Una de las ventajas de ser elfo doméstico es que puedes aparecer y desaparecer en cualquier lugar, así es que, gracias a Kreacher encontraron el lugar, también gracias a él pudieron pasar por todas las trampas de seguridad que Voldemort había puesto para la protección de su pequeño fragmento de alma. Pues ambos sabemos que la magia de los elfos domésticos es muy distinta a la de los magos, por ende son prácticamente inmunes a todo ese tipo de magia.

Así que fácilmente se encontraron frente a una especie de copa, pero no vayas a creer que una copa pequeña, no, al contrario, el tamaño de la copa era muy grande y además contenía un líquido bastante extraño.

Kreacher trató de beberlo para que así su querido amo no corriera ningún peligro, pero Regulus le ordenó que no lo hiciera, ese era su deber ahora, y no le importaba cuán peligroso pudiera ser. Pues al enfrentar, o más bien, el traicionar a Lord Voldemort, era un sinónimo de suicidio. Y no iba a arriesgar a Kreacher, pues tenía la esperanza de que, si fracasaba en el intento de destruir ese Horrocrux, su fiel elfo doméstico pudiera terminar aquella peligrosa misión, o por lo menos ayudar a alguien más a hacerlo. Ambos sabemos que Hermione no podía, pues en breve regresaría al futuro.

Regulus comenzó a beber de aquel líquido, y conforme bebía más y más, su semblante comenzaba a deteriorarse.

—¡Basta Regulus, no sigas!

Hermione se alteró bastante cuando el chico comenzó a caer frente a sus ojos. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de los efectos que esa "poción" pudiera provocar, pero tenían que arriesgarse; al principio, la castaña se había negado rotundamente, pero no había otro método para descubrir ese medallón. Y el más indicado para beber el contenido de la copa, era Black.

—_Es la única opción Hermione. De cualquier forma, voy a morir. Y antes de que eso suceda, tienes que regresar a tu tiempo. Prometí ayudarte y lo único que tienes que hacer es, con tu varita, pronunciar un sencillo hechizo sobre el Giratiempos, y utilizarlo como si fueses a regresar las horas. Processi es el hechizo —le reveló antes de comenzar a beber. _

_Una lágrima rodó sobre la mejilla de la castaña, ¡Qué felicidad hubiera sentido si esa información hubiera llegado a ella muchísimo antes! Ahora lo único que podía sentir era tristeza. Tristeza porque no podía soportar la idea de vivir sin Regulus. Qué cosas increíbles puede hacer el amor ¿No lo crees? Pero tenía que regresar. _

_Hermione no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, solo asintió con su cabeza, con la mirada en el suelo. Y así permaneció mientras Regulus moría lentamente. _

Y cuando el chico cayó, ella corrió en su auxilio.

—¡Regulus! —gritó con desesperación mientras se acercaba a él. Y una vez a su lado, se arrodilló para así poder auxiliarlo. Tenía que hacer algo, definitivamente tenía que…

Una vez a su lado, logró sostener la cabeza del chico entre una de sus manos, de esa forma evitó que se golpeara en la cabeza al momento de caer.

Fue una escena que Hermione nunca olvidará, pues el chico, en el momento en el que cayó, comenzó a perder el color de su tez, y sus ojos ya no podían mantenerse abiertos. Sin embargo, él se aferraba a mantenerlos abiertos y fijos en los ojos castaños de su querida Hermione.

—Vete. Sabías que esto pasaría, Kreacher se ocupará del resto.

Hermione no pudo decir nada, solo negó con su cabeza y comenzó a llorar como nunca antes había llorado. Estaba perdiendo al único ser que le ayudó en ese tiempo y que inesperadamente se robó su corazón. Creo que perder a la persona que más quieres, sería lo más terrible que pudiera pasarte. Y le estaba pasando a la castaña. Lloró, no quería separarse de él en ningún momento hasta que él…

—No me iré, hasta asegurarme que estarás bien. Dime que en el futuro vendrás a mí —Dijo entre sollozos. Pero ambos sabían que era demasiado tarde, pues Regulus había bebido casi todo el contenido de esa copa.

—Es tarde, solo hazme un favor. Ayúdame a terminar con el resto del líquido. — Y antes de que la chica replicara a su petición agregó —Ya te lo he dicho, Kreacher se encargará del medallón. ¡Hazlo!

Tenía razón, ya era demasiado tarde para tratar de salvarle la vida. Estaba claro, él moriría en esa cueva, y lo único que ella podía hacer era regresar a su tiempo original, no podía hacer nada, no podía alterar la historia y eso lo tenía más que claro. Así que suspiró resignadamente y se levantó lentamente para dirigirse a la enorme copa.

Llenó un vaso con el resto del líquido, algo brillante se podía apreciar, era el medallón de Slytherin. Hermione lo vio como si estuviese viendo la cosa más repugnante que hubiera visto en su vida así que apartó la mirada bruscamente y se dirigió a donde Regulus descansaba.

—Te quiero, Regulus —El chico sonrió justo antes de que Hermione le diera a beber el líquido, ella estaba temblando, pero no por la inseguridad que piensas ella sentía. No, era porque no podía contener las lágrimas, Regulus estaba muriendo, y ella sentía estarlo matando. Se sentía culpable, pues ella le estaba ayudando a encontrar el camino de su muerte.

—Gracias.

Fue la última palabra que Regulus pronunció. Hermione aún sostenía entre sus manos la cabeza del chico y él la miraba con agradecimiento y hasta se podría decir que con ternura, pues esa era la única manera en la que podía decirle cuánto le quería. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en los de ella mientras se cerraban con suma lentitud. Todo pasó en cuestión de minutos, pero para Hermione fueron horas.

Así murió Regulus Black.

Y Hermione lloró desconsoladamente recargado su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Así permaneció, no por mucho tiempo. La hora de regresar al futuro había llegado pues ya no tenía nada más qué hacer allí. Se acercó al rostro de Regulus y le dio un beso en los labios. Más que un beso fue un pequeño roce. Se alejó de él, mirándolo con profunda tristeza, tomó con una de sus manos el Giratiempos mientras que con la otra sostenía su varita mágica.

"_Processi" _susurró, y luego hizo girar el pequeño objeto plateado.

Mientras veía pasar los años a su alrededor, comenzó a idear su plan para regresar a Hogwarts, pues el Giratiempos solo te hacía retroceder unas horas, no te transportaba de un lado a otro, sin embargo, algo raro sucedió pues justo antes de que todo se volviera claro, ella se encontraba en el colegio, para ser más exactos en la puerta de la lechucería.

La chica se sentó en las escaleras, y fijó su mirada en algún escalón más abajo, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Sentía un hueco en el lugar donde tenemos el corazón, lo había dejado junto a Regulus, y sabía que lo único con lo que podía llenarlo era con el recuerdo del menor de los Black.

Permaneció así, sentada y llorando hasta que la luna salió, siempre acompañada de las estrella. Sabía que allí no iba a poder apreciar las constelaciones en su totalidad. Dirigió su mirada a las estrellas y sonrió, una estrella en la constelación de Leo llevaba el nombre de su querido Regulus. Ese sería el más preciado recuerdo.

A partir de ese entonces, cuando Leo se apreciaba en el inmenso manto oscuro que cubría la Tierra, ella miraba una estrella en particular, y de esa forma recordaba el lado más amable de aquel hombre, cuyo nombre siempre será recordado, no solo por el nombre de una estrella, sino porque también fue el nombre de un héroe, y el nombre de alguien que amó hasta el final de todo.

* * *

_Y aquí termina. En serio espero que les haya gustado especialmente a ti Luzbe ^.^ y lamento mucho que no haya sido lo que de verdad querías U.U pero me fue imposible e irresistible un final así :P_

_Espero también que los personajes no me hayan quedado muy OoC, sé que las cosas pasaron muy rápido, pero no podía hacer un fic más largo, creanme que me hubiera gustado muchísimo hacer un minific o un longfic pero me conozco muy bien y sé que no lo hubiera tenido a tiempo. Pero a pesar de que me costó muchísimo trabajo, al final disfruté escribir algo sobre este par, y puedo decir que le he tomado un cariño muy especial a Regulus, pues escribir este fic me hizo investigar muchísimo sobre el personaje y descubrí muchas cosas sobre él. Ahora puedo decir: ¡Amo a Regulus! jaja_

_Quisiera agradecerle a **Azturial** por haberme beteado el fic ^.^ y especialemente a **Viri Malfoy** que siempre esta allí para apoyarme, chicas sin ustedes este fic no hubiera avanzado más allá de la primera página. En verdad mil gracias._

_Ya por último, si le dan click a la barrita verde me harán la ficker más feliz del mundo._

l

l

v


End file.
